Alcyoneus (Riordanverse)
Summary Alcyoneus is the eldest of the giants spawned by Gaea to overthrow the Olympians after they deposed the Titans. Created to battle Hades, he was the first giant his mother tried to revive by manipulating Hazel Levesque, but the demigod sacrificed herself to stop the giant's complete revival. Alcyoneus was only revived decades later, and was the one responsible for keeping Thanatos, the god of death, imprisioned. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | At least 6-C Name: 'Alcyoneus '''Origin: 'Riordanverse 'Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Giant, Eldest of the giants, Bane of Hades/Pluto, Son of Gaea and Tartarus '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3, supposedly Alcyoneus will not die as long as he is in the territory he was born), Limited Necromancy (Can summon spectral warriors to aid him in battle) '''Attack Potency: Large Star level (Comparable to Hades) | At least Island level (Fought Frank and Hazel at the same time) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ movement speed. Speed of Light attack speed. Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Comparable to the Olympian gods) | At least High Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: 'At least '''Class E '(Is one the three strongest giants, who can all launch mountains) | At least '''Class E Striking Strength: Large Star Class | At least Island Class Durability: Large Star level at his strongest (Took blows from Hades and Hercules himself) | At least Island level Stamina: 'Godly (As a being created to challenge gods, he rarely suffer from physical exhaustion and will never succumb to the effects of illness or aging) 'Range: 'Tens of Kilometers with Staff / Planetary with Gaea's aid '''Standard Equipment: '''An Iron Staff 'Intelligence: '''As a being made to match Hades, the god of the underworld who deposed the titans along with his brothers Poseidon and Zeus, Alcyoneus is a dangerous and powerful opponent, and has only be beaten by extremely powerful demigods, like Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang, being worthy noticing that they had help from Arion, one of the fastest horses in the world. Alcyoneus is powerful enough to completely destroy an entire roman legion composed of veteran demigods, despite they having the Eagle of Jupiter. '''Weaknesses: '''Alcyoneus's body is made of precious stones and metals, because of this he is vulnerable to Hades and his childrens's power of manipulating metals and stones. Unlike the other giants, once Alcyoneus is out of his territory, he can be beaten and killed, not necessarily by a demigod and a god working together. '''Key: Full power | Depowered Notes: '''The idea that only a god and a demigod may defeat him is likely a No Limits Fallacy and it's far more likely that any sufficiently powerful character would be able to defeat him. The Percy Jackson deities don't create constellations by materializing entirely new stars, but by increasing the luminosity of existing stars, hence their current rating. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Percy Jackson Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5